Victim and Suspect
by Vampire-Starship Ranger-Girl
Summary: Majestic and Damon have been taken in by the BAU. Both are annoyed with the fact no one believes that Damon had nothing to do with the seven murders. Will the team realise that in time? Or will Damon pay for something he hasn't done? *one-shot for one awesomely amazing person I have gotten to know through this website who I have also done a Harry Potter fic for, so check it out XD*


**Authors Notes: HEY! Ok, so this is the first Criminal Minds fanfic I have written, so this shall be interesting XD I hope this goes alright...to be honest, just a little nervous XD So, ****pian0player13****, I hope you enjoy XD**

**I own nothing and no one you recognise :) Please review XD**

* * *

**Spencer Reid's POV**

We had a possible victim and a suspect in custody. Both had been brought to the BAU. I was on my way to an empty conference room with the (possible) victim, along with Emily...JJ was already in there; Derek, Rossi and Hotch were in a different room – far from this one – with our suspect. It was safe to assume that the other three were giving the seventeen/eighteen-year-old male a hard time...hence why I decided to talk to the seventeen/eighteen-year-old girl with Emily and JJ. Being assertive just isn't my thing...everyone knew that. Anyway, I would just end up sitting there awkwardly as always, unless I had the urge to say _something_ that might actually help.

JJ had been in the room with the young girl for ten minutes and fifteen seconds, trying to get her to calm down. To put it simply, she was freaking out. And rightly so, considering how we found the two.

"Do you think we'll actually get one of them to admit what happened?" I asked, stopping outside the room.

"I hope so." Emily sighed. "Otherwise...we're back to square one."

"No pressure."

Emily and I entered the room as non-threatening as we could. Well, it was easy for me; I just had to walk in normally. JJ was sitting next to the girl, a hand gently placed on her shoulder. Emily and I took our places on the chairs set in front of JJ and the girl.

"Hi Majestic, I'm Emily and this is Spencer. Is it alright if we ask you a few questions?" Emily asked in a soothing voice.

Rather reluctantly, the girl nodded, her long curly blonde hair bouncing as she did. She looked up at us with hazel eyes.

"Damon didn't do it." she told us quietly, barely audible.

She was talking about the boy we had brought her in with. They both had insisted that he hadn't done it...it was quite hard to believe, considering what we saw. I couldn't bring myself to actually think properly about what we had stumbled upon, I don't know why I just couldn't.

"What was that?" Emily asked gently.

"Damon didn't do it." the girl repeated, louder this time. "It wasn't him. Hook me up to a lie detector; hook us both up to it, if you need to. But I'm telling you this now. He. Didn't. Do. It."

This was going to be difficult.

* * *

**Derek Morgan's POV**

"Come on kid, tell me. Why'd you do it?" I hissed. "Does it get you off? Does make you feel in control?"

We had been trying to get the kid to say something, anything, which might actually tell us it was in fact him. I mean, sure, what we had saw – the girl freaking out and beaten up, the kid holding her down with an object next to his leg – gave us a good starting point...but we needed more than just that to pin it _all _on him. Of course both of them were denying it. The girl, that wasn't unusual, having a victim saying that her boyfriend wasn't a killer and was the one that busted her up...we were used to that. We were used to our suspect defending themselves too. I just wanted one of them to crack, and mad sis I hope it was him. The kid just looked at me calmly with his dark eyes through his brown side-swept hair.

"Agent, like I've been telling you for the last ten minutes, I didn't do anything." the kids sighed. "I was holding her down so she didn't hurt herself, or freak out even more and take off after the guy."

"Damon, does she tend to 'freak out' a lot?" Rossi asked, in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, well not a lot...just in stressful situations...but she's never freaked like that."

Hotch had stayed quiet the whole time. He stood with his back pressed into a corner facing the kid, arms crossed, the usual blank expression set hard on his face. Rossi was standing on the opposite side of the room to Hotch, standing between the edge of the table and the door, arms hanging loosely by his sides. Me...well, I was leaning over the table, getting in the kids face...trying to intimidate him.

"Bullshit!" I yelled. "She never freaks out like that, that I believe. But you holding her down so she didn't hurt herself, or freak out even more and take off after the guy...kid, you better have a better answer."

"No, I don't." he replied, still calm. "Because it's the truth and if I tell you anything different _then _I'd be lying."

I pushed off of the table, slightly startling the kid in front of me. I swear, I was close to snapping. Close to turning the video recorder off and beating it out of the kid myself.

"Morgan." Hotch said.

I looked towards the man still standing in the corner, and he gestured his head towards the door. He knew I was close to snapping. With one last glare at the seventeen/eighteen year old in front of me, I turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I slid down the wall, until I was sitting on the floor, resting my head in my hands. This was going to take a while.

* * *

**Majestic Marie's POV (victim)**

I sat there, looking from one of the FBI agent to another. Why didn't they believe us? Yes, I know, what they saw didn't help, Damon having to pin me down and all...but it _wasn't him _that attacked me! Eugh! Sometimes people were frustrating! Emily, one of the women, was the one that asked me most of the questions; with the other woman, JJ, asking me a few every now and them. The guy, Spencer, just stayed quiet, staring at the floor.

"Look, what we're telling you is true! _Damon _did _nothing_!" I groaned.

I just wanted to go home. To get out of here, go home, and sleep.

"Hey, we know this is difficult...but we just need to know everything, ok. I promise this'll all be over soon." JJ told me.

I closed my eyes and leaned back on the couch-type-thing I was sitting on. I let out a sigh, trying to calm down. Freaking out really wasn't fun. What I hated was the guy they wanted was still out there, they kept speaking to me in a tone that you'd use with a five-year-old, and I just _knew _they kept thinking of me as 'the victim'. I mean, sure, they were right. I was the victim...but the fact they were labelling me as such, and probably thinking 'the victim' instead of my _actual _name really bugged me.

"Could you just do a lie detector instead? It would be so much easier, plus you'd be able to tell for sure that we're not lying." I sighed. "I can tell you now neither of us have medical issues or anything like that, so we're fine. Just...please."

The three agents glanced at each other. I shifted slightly, growing uncomfortable with the silence forming in the rather large room. I started feeling a little panicky again...which really irritated me. I closed my eyes, trying to relax...it helped a little, not having to look at the three agents that were asking me to 're-live' what happened. Slowly, I re-opened my eyes keeping them locked onto my folded hands in my lap.

"Please." I repeated in a small voice.

"A-Are you sure?" Spencer stammered, it was the first time he had spoke the whole time he was actually in the room. "I mean...it's just...what I'm trying to say is..."

He was cut off by his cell phone going off. With a sigh of relief he glanced down at the screen for all of a second.

"Garcia's found something." Spencer told Emily and JJ. "L-Looks like you don't have to do the Polygraph."

And with that he hurried out of the room. Emily followed him, after giving me a small smile...JJ stayed though.

* * *

**Damon Kelve's POV (suspect)**

Agent Morgan didn't do calm too well, that I had figured out after two minutes. So I guess it was a good move when Agent Hotchner removed him from the small room. Agent Rossi had left, getting a text from someone named Garcia, followed by Hotchner telling him to go. Hotchner stayed though. I wondered if anyone was staying with Keys – well, her actual name is Majestic...but she plays piano so I call her keys, and I play guitar so she calls me Strings...are we weird, yes, do we care, no. If you're not weird you're boring, and being boring is _not _fun. Agent Hotchner continued to talk to me. Unlike Agent Morgan and Agent Rossi, he was more...is relaxed the right word? Let's go with it.

"Do you really think I did it?" I asked quietly, looking down at the table.

When Agent Hotchner didn't reply, I looked up. The blank expression that had been set hard on his face since they had handcuffed me softened slightly.

"No, I don't think you did. And if our Tech Analyst is correct, then four of our Agents are on their way to collect the one who is actually behind all of these murders." Agent Hotchner replied, in his monotone voice.

I nodded a little.

"Does this guy fit your profile?" I asked.

"Yes." Agent Hotchner replied after a moment of silence.

"After you get him...will I be let go?"

"Yes."

"Will Majestic?"

"After she identifies him as the one who attacked her, yes."

I smiled slightly. Well, that made me feel better. And of course they would get hold of him this time because...well, because this time they knew who to look for. And soon, we'd be out of here. Thank God! You would _not believe_ how good home sounded right now.

* * *

**Majestic Marie's POV (victim)**

The four agents that had left to go after the 'unsub' were back within half an hour. As soon as JJ told me that they had the guy in custody, all the panic left. I relaxed, and it was only then that I realised how exhausted I actually was.

"You will have to ID him though...just so we know for sure." JJ told me.

I nodded, not really trusting my voice with coming face to face with him again. Even if it was through a glass window that he couldn't see me through. JJ took me down to ID the guy, along with Emily.

"That's him." I said, as soon as I laid eyes on him.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked me.

I nodded.

Emily knocked on the glass, and the Agent interrogating my attacked straightened up in his chair. They had told me it was Agent Rossi doing the interrogation.

"You know what that means?" Agent Rossi asked him, on the other side of the glass. "That means that we have the pleasure of locking you up for a long time."

I smiled, amused at what the agent had said. I was led away from the glass and into a hallway where I found Damon and another agent. Damon hugged me when I was close enough, then thanked the three agents before we left. Home here I come!

* * *

**Spencer Reid's POV**

All of us were sat in the bull pen, finishing off paper work. The fact that seven murders were almost pinned on a seventeen/eighteen-year-old boy was...quite disturbing. Thank God Garcia realised the mistake before anything happened. I leaned back in my chair, placing my pen on my desk. I looked around at Prentiss' desk talking with Morgan and Garcia, and then at Hotch's office where JJ and Rossi were talking to Hotch. Letting my head fall back, I closed my eyes and just let my mind fall blank, for the first time in a long while. A small smile spread across my face when I realised that even though we had lost seven people during this case and that a kid was almost got the blame for everything...I realised that things could have been worse. A lot worse. And the fact that it turned out better than most...well, I guess that was a victory in itself.

_~Everything that happens to us leaves some trace behind; everything contributes imperceptibly to make us what we are. – __Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

* * *

_**Hope it's alright XD This is my first Criminal Minds one-shot, so please let me know what you think XD Please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


End file.
